1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for inspecting a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method and device for inspecting strips (or sensors or lines) of a touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panel are widely used in various electronic devices. With the advance of technology and user demands, touch control has brought convenience into many devices, from small portable electronic devices to large display panel. However, during manufacturing of touch panels, connections of strips (or sensors) on the touch panel may fail (broken or have poor contact) due to various reasons, which adversely affects production cost and product functionality. In order to ensure quality of the products and to improve the manufacturing process, a method and device inspecting the connection status of the strips on a touch panel to determine if there is a broken strip as well as the accurate location on the strip is sought after.
In order to solve these problems, the present invention provides a method and device for inspecting strips of a touch panel, which readily determines if there is a broken strip on the touch panel and the accurate broken location on the strip to provide information for improving manufacturing processes and ensure quality of the products.